High Performance Computing (HPC) applications often employ HPC fabric network communication technologies such as, for example, Infiniband™. These HPC fabrics may carry different types of traffic including management traffic, storage traffic, application traffic, etc. There may also be different classes of application traffic associated with different levels of Quality of Service (QoS) and different priorities and latency requirements. Existing network fabric switches are generally able to only approximate user configuration requests for priority, share of bandwidth and latency of a user's network traffic.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.